<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alliums and reunions by rancatboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840571">alliums and reunions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancatboo/pseuds/rancatboo'>rancatboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Realistic Minecraft, Reunions, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), and only remembers good things bcuz i dont wanna write angst, ghostinnit but hes like ghostbur, their friendship is CRIMINALLY underrated, this is all platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancatboo/pseuds/rancatboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one day, he'll find his best friend again. and when that happens, he doesn't really know what will occur afterwards.</p><p>lowercase is intended<br/>this is all platonic so if ur here for something romantic gtfo ur a weirdo<br/>based off characters, not real people but if they express discomfort i will delete it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>alliums and reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if they're uncomfy with this i will immediately delete it.<br/>once again, for the last time, this is platonic, if anybody turns it into something weird it will be deleted.<br/>also this is short and shitty bcuz i wrote this during school ans my brain isnt functioning correctly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>everyday. everyday, ranboo went to his memorial and planted more flowers, with hope that one day tommy would be there to yell at him, to tell him to stop. to tell him <br/>
<br/>
but as the days go by, he's started to lose that hope. everyday, he sits in front of that dirt embassy and tells tommy about his day, as if he could hear him.<br/>
<br/>
and as he made his way out the community portal, he sighed as the sun began to set with a landscape of reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks.<br/>
<br/>
ranboo started making his way towards tommy's memorial, an allium flower in a pot in his hands. they were tommy's favorite.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>stop givin' me fuckin' flowers, bitch!" </em>he always yelled, but alliums made him act different, he'd always keep them in pots inside his house which made ranboo continue giving him more flowers, despite tommy's yelling.<br/>
<br/>
when he arrived, he sat down with his legs crossed, and placed the pot in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
ranboo sighed again. "hi tommy."<br/>
<br/>
no response, like always, he looked down and continued.<br/>
<br/>
"techno and i went out together today, we found another wolf. he reminded us of you, uh, we actually named him after you. techno kept him inside his house.. uh, techno told me to tell you he misses you, phil too."<br/>
<br/>
ranboo fimbles with his fingers, thinking of what else to say. he had all the time in the world, no one would respond to him, but he'd like to imagine tommy was there making snarky comebacks to everything he said.<br/>
<br/>
he smiled at the thought.<br/>
<br/>
"i miss you too. a lot." ranboo sniffled, "remember when- remember when we griefed george's house together, tommy? i still have the stuff- the stuff we stole.."<br/>
<br/>
"uhm.. i'm sorry- i'm sorry i didn't do anything. i know i say this everyday, i know, i'm sorry i didn't help-" his voice quivered.<br/>
<br/>
"god, man, will you shut up?" a high pitched british voice called out.<br/>
<br/>
ranboo froze.</p><p>"tom- tommy?" he looked up, and tommy stood infront of him, but it wasn't the tommy he knew. this tommy had dark tear streaks down his cheeks, glowing white eyes, and he was way more pale than he used to be. he wore a torn up trench coat, too similar to wilbur's, and he held a magenta substance in his hands.</p><p>ranboo stood up and immediately pulled tommy into his arms, "you're- you're back! you're back, tommy you're back!"<br/>
<br/>
his cheeks burned with tears, but he didn't care. tommy giggled and hugged him back, "it's not that big of a fuckin' deal, man.. but i missed you, big man."<br/>
<br/>
ranboo wiped the tears from his face, with new burns forming under his eyes. "i can't- i can't believe it, you're a ghost, and you're back! you're here!"<br/>
<br/>
tommy slipped out of his arms and looked around outside his embassy, looking at the variety of flowers. roses, tulips, lily of the valleys, all the more.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"you dickhead, i told you to stop plantin' fuckin' flowers outside my goddamn house!" </em>was what tommy wanted to say, but as he looked down and saw a single allium in a clay pot, he smiled.<br/>
<br/>
tommy looked back up at ranboo, and held out his hand with the purple substance, "calm yourself, have some purple."<br/>
<br/>
ranboo tilted his head and took the substance out of his hand. it was soft, like a cloud. he wiped his tears one last time, and took tommy's hand.<br/>
<br/>
"do you wanna go see the bee 'n boo? sorry for running against you and all, by the way.." he exclaimed with a nervous giggle.<br/>
<br/>
tommy sighed and smiled, nodding.<br/>
<br/>
"sure, ranboo, sure. you better not be fuckin' beating the big innit hotel, though."<br/>
<br/>
ranboo grinned.<br/>
<br/>
he had his tommy back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>